


Namesake (FanArt)

by littlebirdhound



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Fanart, Gen, The Quiet Isle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdhound/pseuds/littlebirdhound
Summary: Stranger ran away again and Sandor doesn't blame him.





	Namesake (FanArt)

The hell beast escaped from the stables again and Brother digger is sent to retrieve the horse with the blasphemous name. Though he finds him soon enough on the side of the isle that isn’t a bloody sinking trap, his thigh is throbbing again and needs to massage away the pain. Might be he’ll just rest his eyes and listen to the birds sing for a while as well. No harm in letting Driftwood run a bit before heading back.

Driftwood. Bugger that.


End file.
